nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Songstress of Sleeping Roses
One-hundred years have passed since the fall of Parvati Creed, Midworld is now controlled by humans, and is divided into kingdoms and disputed territories controlled by various sects and clans. The heroes that helped to make this happen are considered tales of legend and have not shown themselves in over seventy years, most think they are dead. Characters Rune Sect A sect that was begun by Nirvana Rune ten years after the Legend of Blade Masters, they tend to avoid conflict and promote peace and are very adapt at healing abilities. *Ryes Alister - A kindhearted and submissive by nature monk in the Rune Sect, he was journeying with fellow monks to a meeting of their sect, but was attacked by bandits and separated from them, he accidentally encounters Shiffon Rose because of this. *Nirvana Rune - Leader of the Rune Sect, she is said to be at least a hundred years old, but is rumorroed to have the face of a young maiden, few have seen her face in the sect or otherwise. Serpent Clan A dangerous group of assassins *Kholood Esora - *Kirin Lemon - A girl with long, pink hair, she has an aloof personality when things concern the Serpent Clan, but is extremely sadistic otherwise. Rose Sect A sect that has existed in legends since the founding of the Underkingdom, not much is known about it, though it is not considered a real sect by normal blade masters. *Shiffon Rose - The Maiden of Sleeping Roses, she resided on the Peaks of the Living Dead and was said to have played beautiful music that lured many men to their deaths. She encounters Ryes when he is on the run from bandits. She is known to carry a slim zither to play music and is able to use music offensively as well. *Zhaie Rosen - A Maiden of the Roses, she is one of Shiffon's friends and followers. Others *Kimimaro - A masterless Blademaster *Yurim Locations Midworld *Outer Shell - *Kingdom of Anaeas - *Kingdom of Londinium - *Kingdom of Ashlan - *Entralias - elven kingdom *Liborium - *Upper Yard - now mainly ruins *Outer Coral *Inner Coral - Peaks of the Living Dead *Scrub Coral *Misty Reed **Lunalius Shallows Underkingdom *Lower Yard Storylines *Ryes Alister, a monk from the Rune Sect, is traveling along the Outer Coral, a series of mountains south of the Kingdom of Ashlan. He is with a few other monks heading to a meeting of their sect, Nirvana Rune, who is said to have been away for 50 years now is said to be returning, the monks all talk about her and wonder how she must look being as old as she is. Ryes doesn't concern himself with the small talk, having joined the Rune Sect eight years prior to avoid starvation on the streets. The group passes by a forsaken small pathway that heads into the Inner Coral. Ryes asks about that passageway, but his senior monk tells him that no one enters that area, it is known as the Peaks of the Living Dead and no one makes it out of there alive. The other monks tell him about the legend of a beautiful maiden that lies asleep in that area and that when she was awake she was so powerful she could make deals with the dead to safeguard her slumber. Ryes stares back at the small pathway and hears a faint whisper in the wind. * Notes *Serpent Clan becomes a major antagonist in the early Cameo eras. *Nirvana Rune was a minor character in the prequel, Legend of Blade Masters and is the ancient ancestor of the Imperial Blade Barumei. *Shiffon Rose is an ancient ancestor of Valerie and Galatea Rose. Category:Chronicle of the Blade Masters Category:Sub-Story Arc